Mente Oscura
by WiiRAC
Summary: Rini... Vaya nombre eligió Oto-san. La libertad es algo extraño y cuando la consigues después de mucho tiempo no sabes ni que es lo próximo que debes hacer. ¿Viajar? ¿Experiencias nuevas? ¿Conocer personas? ¿Mejorar tus propias habilidades? Ugh, eso es demasiado trabajo. Quizás solo me dedique a divertirme un poco, y encontré la persona ideal para cumplir con ese propósito: Itachi.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

No se cuantos años tengo, pero desde mis primeros recuerdos él siempre estuvo ahí. Mi padre. Mi creador.

Mi cuerpo creció mientras el suyo envejecía. Él decía que yo "florecía" por lo que yo les contestaba que si ese fuese el caso el estaba "marchitándose", sus ojeras eran más grandes y oscuras, sus horas de sueño disminuían constantemente y su salud mental se quebraba poco a poco.

Le prometí lealtad, por lo que cuando me pidió que termine con su sufrimiento no titubee. Lo liberé, ahora su alma estaba libre... Y yo también.

Había tantas cosas que quería probar, tantos sentimientos y experiencias por descubrir. Me abrí a todas ellas.

Lo agradecía, jamás me arrepentiré por todo lo que pasé porque gracias a eso me sentí viva y me sentí real.

Y gracias a él, Uchiha Itachi, por acompañarme en todo el proceso, nadie podría haber sido mejor compañía que el azabache.

**[Mente Oscura]**

**Aviso: Por cuestiones de tiempo** (_Universidad_) **y comodidad** (_Soy vaga xD_) **las actualizaciones se harán dependiendo de las vistas, comentarios, etc. Pero voy a tratar de actualizar todas las historias en algún momento.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I: Oto-san.**

**[Mente Oscura]**  
_**Rini**_

Entrelacé mis dedos frente a mi pecho, palmas hacia afuera, estiré mis brazos y luego los lleve sobre mi cabeza para estirar mejor mi espalda. Ya sentía la columna entumecida de estar recostada sobre aquella roca gigante ¿Hace cuánto estoy así? Diez minutos, media hora, hora y media... quizás cuatro. Los masajes de mis dedos sobre mi sien me tranquilizan, no tendré conciencia en cuanto al tiempo pero eso no me convierte en alguien paciente. Claro que no.

Hace relativamente poco había ingresado a esta organización "secreta", Akatsuki se hacen llamar; o, mejor dicho, nos hacemos llamar. Aún estoy un tanto perdida en lo que viene a ser nuestro "trabajo" pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, lento pero seguro. Es un gran avance.

La mayor parte de mi existencia se baso en ser el conejillo de indias de una clase de... ¿Experimentador? No lo sé, de todas formas eso no viene al caso. Oto-san , mi creador y dueño, cuidó de mi y me crió varios años en lo profundo de Amegakure. Y con profundo me refiero a bien hondo, bajo tierra. Eso fue así hasta que tuve que asesinarlo. Y huí.

—_Vaya tiempos ¿Ne, Oto-san?_

Volviendo al inicio, ya que mi vida no es lo importante en este momento, estaba esperando por uno de los grupos de la organización: Kisame e Itachi. No los conocía personalmente aún, solo a Deidara y Sasori con quienes compartí mi primera misión, y ya me había cerciorado de algo. Desilusionantemente impuntuales.

Salté de la roca, posando el peso de mi cuerpo en solo un pie y me enfoque en los colores rosados y naranjas que bañaban el cielo, ya era el atardecer. Si no vienen, tendré que ir yo.

—Ugh, ahora viene lo feo.

Baje a la altura del suelo, posando una de mis manos sobre el césped y otra en mi cabeza, justo entre ambos cuernos. Un suspiró escapó de mis labios, acción inconsciente de mi cuerpo por saber lo que se avecinaba, y me concentré en todo mi entorno. Espero no tener que expandirme demasiado.

**[Mente oscura]**  
_**Itachi**_

Los ojos de Itachi viajaron al cielo en cuanto una ola de vibraciones gélidas le danzó el cuerpo.

—¿Sentiste eso? —Murmuró su compañero, Kisame, atento a la misma dirección de sus ojos.

—Sí —Se limitó a responder, precavido ante lo que fuese que se avecinaba.

—¿Podrá ser-?

La pregunta del Akatsuki quedó al aire en cuánto una figura, recargada sobre el suelo, se presentó ante ellos. Ambos se prepararon para el ataque ante el suceso repentino e inesperado pero volvieron a su posición inicial cuando distinguieron la vestimenta de su organización.

—Hasta que los encuentro —Habló la recién llegada, su voz sonaba aguda, como si le costase respirar.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, como si aún estarían procesando la información de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y la mujer pasó el extremo de la manga de la tela oscura sobre su rostro antes de ponerse de pie y enfrentarlos cara a cara. Sus rasgos eran algo extraños, fuera de lo normal a la vista del ojo humano.

Un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban al mismo tiempo que mostraban un inmenso vacío, nariz pequeña y labios finos pero delineados. Varios piercings ocupaban su rostro y orejas, viéndose bastante bien al acompañar las pecas que cubrían la mitad de su cara. Sus pestañas eran extrañamente largas y finas, al igual que sus orejas, y un par de cuernos negros sobresalían por sobre su cabello celeste. Su apariencia era peculiarmente cautivante.

—¿Ni siquiera una disculpa por haberme dejado tirada como muñeco de trapo? —Sugirió cuándo no recibió respuesta alguna—. No seré muy importante por aquí, pero eso se llama no ser profesional.

—Supongo que eres de quien Pain nos habló —Comentó el dueño de Samehada—, nuestro encuentro estaba pensado para mañana.

—¿Ah?

Confusión total se plasmó en el rostro de la joven, quien se empezó a pellizcar la punta de una de sus orejas con sus dedos.

—Esta anocheciendo, deberíamos buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche —Continuó Itachi, retomando el paso que habían cesado—. Mañana partiremos a cumplir la misión al amanecer.

Kisame siguió a su compañero y Rini, luego de rodar los ojos sintiéndose totalmente ignorada fue tras ellos. Los humanos le parecían muy extraños.

**[Mente Oscura]**  
_**Rini**_

Caí sobre mi trasero al llegar a destino, nos había llevado algo de tiempo encontrar esta cueva y la verdad era que luego de utilizar mi habilidad anterior había quedado totalmente agotada.

—Hay un lago cerca de aquí, traeré algo de comida —Avisó Kisame volviendo a salir del lugar.

—Prenderé el fuego —Le respondió Itachi.

Como una pareja de casados. Reí un poco ante mi conclusión y con algo de esfuerzo volví a ponerme de pie para ayudar un poco al chico erguido sobre unos cuantos troncos recogidos en nuestro camino hacia aquí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? —Me acerqué al pelinegro, quien ya se encontraba encendiendo una pequeña fogata.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, por primera vez en lo que va de nuestro encuentro, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya esta listo.

—Ya veo... ¿Y de qué se trata la misión de mañana?

—Asesinato —Me informó, retomando su postura denotando los centímetros por los que me superaba. La coronilla de mi cabeza le llegaba al cuello, vamos—. Nuestro objetivo es un hombre que en este momento se encuentra en la Aldea de la Semilla.

—¿Asesinato? —Llevé mis dedos al extremo de una de mis orejas dándome pequeños pellizcos—. ¿Me enviaron como refuerzo para un simple asesinato? No sé cómo podría yo ser de utilidad.

—Necesitaremos alguien experto en infiltración, tu trabajo será encontrarlo y llevarlo fuera de la aldea —Asentí entendiendo la razón por la que se me había asignado—. Kisame y yo estaremos esperando fuera para terminar el resto.

—¿Alguien poderoso? —Pregunté mostrando desinterés. Si el caso era ese, debía de tener mucho cuidado, mis habilidades eran nulas durante un proceso de infiltración y necesitaría tiempo para salir con heridas mínimas de allí.

—No lo sé.

Ugh.

_Oto-san, a veces extraño tener a alguien que parecía saberlo todo. Como tú. A veces._

**[Mente Oscura]**

Kisame e Itachi ya estaban en posición, era hora de cumplir mi trabajo. Con un sello de manos escondí mis cuernos y cola, volviéndome indetectable... y débil.

Me adentré a la aldea, que al no ser una aldea shinobi no tenían guardias. Era algo bueno, ya que no debía preocuparme por esconderme demasiado, pero a la vez corría la desventaja de estar completamente desprotegida si algo se saliese de control. Por lo que entendí los habitantes de aquí conocían sobre la organización y sus miembros, por lo cuál si llegasen a ver a aquellos dos chicos por aquí podría volverse un problema ya que el objetivo iría a ocultarse de inmediato.

Hombre blanco, castaño, robusto, metro noventa y con tatuajes en ambos brazos. Típico criminal de aldea insignificante.

Caminaba por los callejones y calles mas desolados evitando lo más posible no llamar la atención. Seré indetectable para un sensorial, y aún escondiendo mi verdadera forma no todos los días se ve una chica de pecas y cabello celeste en un lugar tan tradicional como aquel. Solo dí unas pocas vueltas por el lugar cuando choque de frente con alguien que apareció corriendo por una de las esquinas. Ambas caímos al suelo.

—Ouch —Se quejó la persona frente a mí recibiendo una mirada amenazante de mi parte.

Me estrella de esa forma ¿Y se queja? No se que espera de mi parte con esa mirada brillante con la que me miraba, una disculpa no saldría de mis labios.

—¿Qué no ves por dónde vas?

—¡Ah! Lo siento... —Murmuró viéndose bastante atemorizada. Su mirada viajo de mí hacia el suelo y luego a su espalda.

Miré bajo mis pies cuándo note pisar algo y me encontré con un sobre, bastantes papeles sobresalían del interior y sobre él tenía un nombre escrito en negro y cursiva perfecta "**Uchiha Itachi**". Mis sentidos se alertaron al instante ¿Acaso llevaba información importante? ¿Estará trabajando para alguien o será ella quien planea algo?

Me moví con rapidez, tomando el sobre y todas las hojas que casi salen de él, para resguardarlo entre mi ropa. Me preparé para sacar toda la información que esa muchacha podría darme pero alguien se me adelantó. Una mano, del tamaño de un guante de béisbol, apareció de la nada y la alzó por los aires desde el cuello de su blusa.

Mierda.

Solo llegué a alejarme unos pasos a la vez que me ponía de pie cuando el atacante se dejó ver por completo, atrapando a la chica entre su puño y la pared del callejón.

Era él. El objetivo.

—Te lo advertí —Masculló él irguiéndose sobre su cuerpo.

—N-n-no es l-lo que pa-parece —Trató de defenderse la rubia, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

—No doy segundas oportunidades.

Su brazo tatuado, cubiertos por completo viéndose casi negros, la sostenían con tanta agresividad que podía ver claramente el movimiento de cada uno de sus músculos. Es fuerte. Llevó su brazo libre hacia atrás para tomar impulso y fue en ese momento que decidí tomar acción.

—¡Oe! —Le grité haciéndolo detener al instante, sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en mi figura.

—Piérdete —Amenazó inclinándose hacia mí—, o terminarás en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Inténtalo, idiota.

Bien, creo que no debería haber dicho eso. Juro que casi podía ver el humo escapar por sus orejas por la rabia y su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo. Tiró a la rubia contra la pared contraria del callejón oscuro y mohoso para dar los pasos necesarios para tomarme esta vez a mí del cuello.

Pude ver como la chica se ponía de pie con dificultad y después de mirar varias veces hacia ambos lados corrió de allí con desesperación a la vez que era yo la que estaba siendo atrapada entre el tipejo y la pared. Era una cobarde, y por no planificar mis movimientos ahora perdí la oportunidad de interrogarla sobre aquellos papeles.

—¿Dónde quedo tu valentía ahora, niñita? —Parecía divertido el maldito, llenando mi rostro de su saliva al hablar.

Necesito liberarme.

—Te la presento —Le sonreí, tomé su brazo con ambas manos y le golpeé el rostro con la suela de mis botas.

Pareció no esperar ni mi respuesta ni mi movimiento, pero antes de poder hacer algo más me arrojó contra la pared opuesta para tomar su nariz con una de sus manos. Escuche mi espalda crujir y un poco de sangre se escapó por mi boca luego del golpe. Rápidamente hice el sello de manos correspondiente y volví a ser atrapada entre la pared y una de sus manos.

—Lamentarás eso, mocosa —Gruñó apretando con fuerza mi cuello—. Y yo disfrutaré mucho el acabar contigo.

Con toda la voluntad que pude acumular llevé mi mano sobre mi cabeza, entre ambos cuernos, y con la otra tomé su brazo. Me costó un poco, pero justo en el momento en que volvía a arrojarme sobre el aire encontré a mis compañeros y nos llevé hacia ellos.

**[Mente Oscura]**  
_**Itachi**_

De nuevo. Las vibraciones subían por el cuerpo de Itachi y con solo un vistazo supo que su compañero sintió lo mismo.

—Parece que ya lo encontró —Comentó Kisame preparándose para pelear.

—Sí —murmuró el morocho poniéndose en posición.

No tuvieron que esperar más cuando frente a ellos se presentaron dos personas, su nueva compañera y su objetivo.

El hombre pareció desorientado y detuvo su movimiento, pero para ese momento Rini ya había sido arrojada, yendo directo hacia uno de los tantos arboles que los rodeaban.

Itachi se movió con rapidez y la sostuvo en el aire, evitando que pudiese golpearse. La tendió sobre el verde césped, ocultos bajo la sombra de las hojas.

—Déjamelo a mí, Itachi —Sonrió Kisame enseñando sus afilados dientes. Pareció encontrar diversión en enfrentarse al hombre aquél.

El morocho solo asintió estando de acuerdo y se detuvo frente a Rini, observando que nada se saliese de control.

—El miserable es fuerte —Comentó la peliceleste limpiando los restos de sangre con una de sus manos. La otra la ayudaba a mantenerse sentada.

—¿Estas bien? —Le pregunta del Uchiha la desorientó un poco y él solo le tendió la túnica oscura que se había sacado para la infiltración. Sus ojos negros la observaron por unos segundos, parecían analizarla.

Rini le asintió un par de veces y volvió a colocarse la túnica dejándola desabrochada.

—Akatsuki —La voz de aquél hombre no se escuchaba para nada temerosa. Es más, parecía... divertido—. Así que Kisame y el niño Uchiha vinieron por mí al fin.

—¿Oh? ¿Nos tenías una fiesta de bienvenida o algo? —Kisame parecía seguirle el rollo, o también estaba alegre por el enfrentamiento.

—Para nada, suelo ser más espontáneo —Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del hombre tatuado.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos del enemigo, entonces en un rápido desplazamiento se lanzó a puño limpio contra el dueño de la Samehada, quien lo detuvo con su espada y lo alejó unos metros de un solo empujón.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, ninguno parecía apurado y al parecer querían mostrar todas sus habilidades en un solo enfrentamiento. Lo cuál era muy obvio, era una misión de asesinato, sería el último combate para el tipo con complejo de gangster.

—¿Últimas palabras? —Preguntó Kisame una vez tuvo al hombre entre el suelo y el filo de la Samehada sobre su cuello.

—Solo una pequeña notación —Declaró entre jadeos debido al esfuerzo físico—. Conozco a esa muchacha, la del cabello celeste.

—Sí, quizás te recuerde a una chica a la que casi matas hace un buen rato —Respondió Rini cruzándose de brazos a la vez que se acercaba a ellos junto a Itachi.

—Esos cuernos y esa cola —Murmuró, como si estuviese recordando algo—, las garras, las orejas... el dolor. Conocí a tu padre.

Por un momento, su cuerpo se tensó. No esperaba esa confesión, para nada. Podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban a la vez que recuerdos fluían por su mente sin poder escapar.

—¿Si? Yo también, que coincidencia —Se mostró indiferente, jugando un poco con sus garras.

—Incluso tienes su apestoso sentido del humor —Rió por lo bajo—. Era terco y detestable, pero un genio sin lugar a dudas.

—Bueno, me alegra que tengas tan agradable concepto de él porque estas a punto de reencontrarte con tu amigo—La peliceleste estaba empezando a fastidiarse— ¿No deberíamos matarlo ya? —Preguntó a sus compañeros, pero el tipejo volvió a abrir la boca.

—Murió —Pareció sorprenderse por un momento y entonces la miró—. Lo mataste.

Rini esta vez no respondió, solo le devolvió la mirada más fría y vacía que tenía a su disposición.

—¿Sabías para quién trabajaba tu padre, verdad? —Se podía ver un brillo de diversión en los ojos del hombre—. Lamento no estar vivo para ver lo que se viene con mis propios ojos ¿Por qué crees que ese hombre te mantuvo tantos años bajo-?

No lo soportó más, tomó un poco de impulso y lo golpeó en la mandíbula esperando que se callase de una vez.

—Una sola palabra más y te quedas sin mandíbula —Amenazó irguiéndose sobre él—. Los dejaré terminar su trabajo.

Y con eso, dió media vuelta desapareciendo en la arboleda. Al estar sola gruñó molesta y golpeó uno de los árboles antes de apoyarse sobre él.

—_Incluso muerto te sigues apareciendo ante mí, Oto-san._


End file.
